


Formas de decir Te amo

by Tomloveschris



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, no soy buena en esto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Smut, formas de decir te amo, no soy buena en esto x2, no sé hacer sumarios, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9931151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomloveschris/pseuds/Tomloveschris
Summary: Steve Rogers y Tony Stark se decían Te amo de formas poco singulares, pero con gran significado.





	1. Chapter 1

*Localizaron el tesseract *

Steve Rogers: **_¡No iras tu solo a ninguna parte!_**

Tony Stark: ¿Y quien me lo impedirá, tú?

Steve Rogers: Vamos, ponte la armadura

Tony Stark: Te confieso que no tengo miedo a pelear contra viejos.

*Hawkeye disparo una flecha-bomba y todos se pusieron nerviosos *

Steve Rogers: **_¡Ponte tu traje!_**

Tony Stark: ¡Si! ¡ya voy!


	2. Corriente

Iron man: ¿Que ves? ¿Como funciona?

Capitan America: Parece que usa... una especie de corriente eléctrica.

Iron man: ... bueno _, no te_ equivocas _._


End file.
